nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: Undead Warfare
Call of Duty: Undead Warfare is a fanon first person shooter developed by Treyarch for Xbox One, Playstation 4 and PC. It is the first Call of Duty to have Zombies being the center focus. Campaign In the Beginning Sometime in the future, the Earth was ravaged by a massive meteor storm, killing over one billion people from around the world. In an attempt to stop the future events from transpiring and saving the world from its destruction, an elite team of eight soldiers from special op forces from around the world were hand-picked to travel back in time using a time machine constructed from the resources gathered from the meteors. However, the calculations were made hastily, and the time machine sent the soldiers back to the 1940s during World War II. However, one of the resources used to construct the time machine, which was Element 115, leaked from the machine as it traveled into the past, causing a zombie apocalypse to begin across the various points of time where the element was leaked at. Eye of the Storm After emerging from the time machine, they discover they were teleported to the final battle between the Soviets and Nazis at the Reichstag in Nazi Germany in 1945. However, a thunderstorm infused with Element 115 started to form above the battlefield. Seeing this, the time travelers quickly got into their time machine just as the rain started to fall. Looking out of the window in the machine, they witness both the Soviet and Nazi soldiers becoming infected with the element as they turn into zombies, all while the survivors of the rainstorm were quickly outnumbered by their former allies and enemies as they were brutally mauled to death. As the rain stopped, the heroes emerged from the time machine, knowing they have to clean up the mess in order to ensure the future wouldn't be completely destroyed. After killing all of the zombies and placing the Soviet flag atop the Reichstag in order to restore a continuity, the heroes re-entered their time machine before going further into the future. Dark Secrets As they traveled into the future, they noticed the time machine was running out of Element 115, which was the machine's fuel. Not before long, the machine crash-landed near a CIA black site in the year 1967. As they exited their time machine, they were confronted by several CIA agents, who captured them and their time machine, bringing them into the black site for interrogation. While the time machine was placed in the facility's prototype lab, the CIA questioned the time travelers on why they were here. While that happened, another Element 115 thunderstorm formed above the facility, ultimately raining the element upon the CIA and Black Ops guards patrolling the facility, infecting them. As the interrogation continued, several alarms blared around the facility as the undead breached into the facility, infecting more and more agents. As the interrogator left the interrogation room, he was immediately ambushed by two zombies, who then brutally maul the man to death. The heroes then managed to evade the two zombies before locating an armory in the facility, where they armed up. After fighting their way through the facility and locating the time machine, they manage to carefully extract the Element 115 samples from the storm outside and used it to power the time machine. Once the facility was cleared, they discovered a top secret project involving an experimental forcefield that could cover the entire USA. See how they could use it to save the future, the time travelers take it with them before they travel further into the future yet again. The Floating City The time machine eventually lands in one of the storage facilities of the floating city of Colossus in the Cayman Islands during the JSOC special op mission to secure Raul Menendez's "Karma" weapon in the year 2025. After the team secures Chloe Lynch and extracts her from the site after killing DeFalco, another rainstorm brews over the site, infecting the dead bodies, civilians and security guards at the city, turning them into zombies as well. After taking an elevator up to the lobby, they come face to face with the zombies before they engage them. After clearing the lobby and returning to the elevator, they head down a few levels. While in the elevator, they discuss that they need to find a power source strong enough to power the forcefield generator, as well as an amplifier that can amplify the forcefield's effects to cover the entire planet. After reaching a security station, they use the security feeds to locate the zombies before killing them all. With the zombies dealt with, the team heads down to the city's power core beneath the ocean. After taking some of the core in order to power up the forcefield, the core goes critical, causing the city to start to collapse and sink into the ocean. Returning to the time machine, the heroes quickly enter the time machine, though one of them is crushed by a piece of falling debris. As they try to help get it off of him, he tells the others to leave him, saying that saving the future is more important than saving him, even going far as too say he'll see them again in the future due to the fact that he wasn't from this time. As the others teleport away in the time machine, the one remaining soldier could only watch as the city around him collapsed as the room was then filled with water, ultimately drowning him. Codebreakers, Part I & II Eventually, the remaining soldiers teleport to the lobby of the Coalescence Corporation HQ in Zürich, Switzerland in the year 2065. There, they witness the battle between Zürich Security Forces and the robotic systems hacked by Jacob Hendricks and Corvus. After following a man and a woman, they learn that the site was developing Nova Six, a chemical agent nearly used in World War II and the Cold War. After witnessing the woman die to the chemical agent, they follow the man, who confronts Hendricks and Sebastian Krueger. After witnessing all three of them die, they go to the facility's mainframe, where they manage to observe the man within the Frozen Forest. However, Corvus manages to open a portal to reality thanks to his power within the Frozen Forest, ultimately sending the time travelers into the Frozen Forest. There, they are attacked by zombies, all of which were created by Corvus. After navigating the Frozen Forest, they confront Corvus, who was using an amplifier to amplify his power. Knowing they needed it, Corvus claims that with him in control, the world will soon become at peace once they were all in the Frozen Forest. Knowing what was to happen, they fight Corvus, saying that he is part of the future's destruction. After a long fight, they manage to purge Corvus from the system with the help of the man they saw at the Coalescence Corporation HQ earlier. Taking the amplifier, they return to reality. Returning to the lobby after the man exited the building, they used the time machine to move forward in time just before the ZSF opened the building up. A Better Tomorrow The time travelers arrive a day before the end of the world, where they explain the events that are destined to happen to their superiors. Realizing they're telling the truth, they assist them in creating the forcefield generator. On the day the end of the world was to happen, they used several telescopes to locate the meteors falling towards the Earth. With time running out, they activate the device, sending a beam into the atmosphere, forming a forcefield around the Earth. On cue, the meteors were then visible by a human eye. However, the forcefields managed to deflect the meteors, ultimately rewriting the future and saving the planet from its destruction. In order to rewrite history if there was another devastating event, the time machine was locked away in a classified facility for later use. However, a figure later emerged from the time machine as their eyes glowed in the darkness. Lost in Time The figure emerges from the time machine, revealing to be the zombified form of the soldier who ultimately gave his life for the mission back in Colossus. Ultimately driven mad by his corruption from Element 115, the zombie ultimately refueled the time machine and began to activate it when he was discovered by the leader of the time travelers. He quickly boards the machine, stowing away in a secret compartment to see where the zombie was planning on going. The machine eventually landed back in Colossus, where the zombie planned on ultimately saving himself by purposely derailing the original mission. All the normal events play out as normal until the team reaches the core, where the zombie ultimately confronts them. A fight begins, with the zombie having a great upperhand due to his rage and influcence under the powerful Element 115. Knowing they were strick on time, the past time travelers shoot out a piece of the core, causing all of Colossus to begin to fall apart like before. Having failed his mission, the zombie returns to the future time machine and began to travel forward in time. At that moment, the future time travel leader reveals himself and tries to reason with the zombie, but cannot reach his former self. A final battle begins, and to ultimately tie up loose ends and ensure the future is safe, the leader makes the ultimate sacrifice and rips apart the time machine's control board, destroying it and causing the time machine to spiral out of control within the time vortex. With the machine now doomed to forever be trapped within the vortex, the two fight their final battle for all of eternity as the time machine is then forever lost into time itself. Mission Descriptions # In the Beginning - Witness the end of the world and activate the time machine. # Eye of the Storm - Discover the aftermath of the time machine's malfunction in the war-torn streets of Berlin in 1945. # Dark Secrets - Held for interrogation in a CIA Black Site in 1967, escape to the time machine after breaking free of your captivity and locate the forcefield generator prototype. # The Floating City - Search the floating city of Colossus in 2025 for a power source capable of activating the forcefield generator. # Codebreakers, Part I - Gain access to the Coalescence Corporation labs in Zürich, Switzerland during Jacob Hendrick's terrorist attack and locate an amplifier for the forcefield generator. # Codebreakers, Part II - Sucked into the Frozen Forest by Corvus, find a way out of the facility's mainframe and return to the time machine. # A Better Tomorrow - Return to the future and prevent the end of the world from ever happening. # Lost in Time - Stop the last remaining zombie from further altering the timeline. Multiplayer The multiplayer mode is much like the other Call of Duty games' multiplayer, however in every mode every player (including the opposite team, if not playing FFA) will be attacked by zombies. Instead of going down, however, the player will die after being hit twice. The player will, though, respawn just as if they died to another player. The zombies in multiplayer have the same health as other players and move a slightly slower pace than a normal player walking. The maps consist of various multiplayer maps from Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops II and'' Call of Duty: Black Ops III''. DLC packs consist of four DLC multiplayer maps from each game, as well as a Zombies map created on the wiki. However, the fifth DLC pack includes four remastered zombies maps from the users who contributed to the Call of Duty: Undead Warfare project. Default Maps * Downfall (from World at War) * Drone (from Black Ops II) * Firing Range (from Black Ops) * Fringe (from Black Ops III) * Hangar (from World at War) * Hijacked (from Black Ops II) * Hunted (from Black Ops III) * Makin (from World at War) * Radiation (from Black Ops) * Redwood (from Black Ops III) * Standoff (from Black Ops II) * Summit (from Black Ops) * Casa Blanca de la Muerte (by Zombiehunter115) (Zombies) * Operation Neptune (from WWII) (War Mode) * Apocalypse (ZH115) (Battle Royale) DLC Packs Resurrection * Micro (from Black Ops III's Salvation DLC) * Rumble (from Black Ops III's Descent DLC) * Knockout (from Black Ops III's Eclipse DLC) * Gauntlet (from Black Ops III's Awakening DLC) * School of Doom (by Greedyselfish) (Zombies) * Operation Griffin (from WWII) (War Mode) Nightmare * Frost (from Black Ops II's Apocalypse DLC) * Cove (from Black Ops II's Vengeance DLC) * Magma (from Black Ops II's Uprising DLC) * Hydro (from Black Ops II's Revolution DLC) * Underground Railroad (by RisingSun2013) (Zombies) * Operation Intercept (from WWII) (War Mode) Apocalypse * Stadium (from Black Ops' First Strike DLC) * Kowloon (from Black Ops' First Strike DLC) * Zoo (from Black Ops' Escalation DLC) * Drive-In (from Black Ops' Annihilation DLC) * Biker's Wrath (by RoachTheIntelCollector) (Zombies) * Operation Husky (from WWII) (War Mode) Salvation * Knee Deep (from World at War's Map Pack 1) * Nightfire (from World at War's Map Pack 1) * Banzai (from World at War's Map Pack 2) * Revolution (from World at War's Map Pack 3) * Confess Your Sins (by Zombiehunter115) (Zombies) * Operation Breakout (from WWII) (War Mode) Redemption * Station Eleven (by RoachTheIntelCollector) (Zombies) * Hunted Zombies (by Zombiehunter115) (Zombies) * Reign of Fire (by Greedyselfish) (Zombies) * Mesto Khraneniya (by RisingSun2013) (Zombies) Bonus Maps * Nuketown Mix (mix of the Nuketowns from Black Ops, Black Ops II and Black Ops III) * Nuk3town Zombies (by Zombiehunter115) (Zombies) * Hamilton Safe-Zone (Social Hub) Update * Day of the Departed (by RoachTheIntelCollector) * Fog (from Call of Duty: Ghosts' Onslaught DLC) * Nuketown Destroyed (remake of Nuketown Zombies into multiplayer) * Bunker (by RoachTheIntelCollector) (Zombies) * Guilin Peaks (by Greedyselfish) (Zombies) * Cinema Of The Dead (Revelation) (by Zombiebloods) (Zombies) * Operation Supercharge (War Mode) * Egyptian Sands (Dogfight) * Crimean Mountains (Dogfight) * Day Z (by Jenkins S115 SII) PC Mod Maps (Feel free to add your map here with a link to your map and give yourself credit) * Homecoming (by Greedyselfish) (Zombies) * Halloween Homecoming (by Greedyselfish) (Zombies) Multiplayer Weapons SMGs * Bootlegger * M1927 * DIY Renovator * HVR * ASM1 * Ripper * Peacekeeper (Update) * PPSh-41 (Update) * Repulsor (Update) * Razorback (Update) * Grease Gun (Update) * Scorpion EVO (Update) * Trencher (Update) Assault Rifles * HVK-30 * AE4 * Volk * Honey Badger * M27 * Bal-27 * Galil * NV4 (Update) * Maverick (Update) * SCAR-H (Update) * Lever-Action (Update) * Man-O-War (Update) * FFAR (Update) * OSA (Update) * R-VN (Update) Shotguns * Haymaker 12 * Blunderbuss * Rack-9 * MTS-255 * Dragon's Breath (Update) * Model 1887 (Update) LMGs * MG-08/15 * Ohm * Auger * Dingo * LSAT (Update) * XMG (Update) Sniper Rifles * Drakon * MORS * EBR-800 * Maverick A-2 * DSR-50 (Update) * KBS Longbow (Update) * VKS (Update) * Intervention (Update) Primary Specials * Heavy Shield * Storm PSR (Update) * Titus-6 (Update) * Nuclear Fusion Reactor-16 (Easter Egg) * Smiley (Easter Egg) Pistols * Bloodhound * Mauser C96 * Remington New Model Army * G18 (Update) * Desert Eagle (Update) * M1 Irons (Update) Launchers * Grim Reaper * BlackCell * Micro Missile Launcher (Update) * War Machine (Update) Melee * Combat Knife * Fists (When no weapon is selected) * Butterfly Knife (Update) * Golden Spork (Update) * One Inch Punch (Update) * Apothicon Sword (Update) * Path of Sorrows (Update) * Brass Knuckles (Update) * Brawler's Brew (Update) * Cliffhanger (Update) * Sickle (Update) * Bowie Knife (Update) * Iron Jim (Update) * MVP (Update) * Slash n' Burn (Update) * Nunchucks (Update) * Galvaknuckles (Update) * Bushwhacker (Update) * Ace of Spades (Update) * BRAAAINS... (Update) * Sai (Update) * Witch Doctor (Update) * Yin Blade (Easter Egg) Secondary Specials * Crossbow (Update) * D13 Sector (Update) * Ballistic Knife (Update) Deadkiller Weapons * Ragnarok DG-4 * Wrath of the Ancients * Wunderwaffe DG-2 * Ray Gun Mark II * Thundergun * Staff of Fire * GKZ-45 Mk3 * Blundergat Deadkiller Gobblegums * In Plain Sight * Ephemeral Enhancement * Pop Shocks * Anywhere But Here * Sword Flay * Burned Out * Danger Closest * Mind Blown Attachments Optics * Red Dot Sight * Millimeter Scanner * Hybrid Sight * Target Finder * Thermal Hybrid Scope * Thermal Scope * Variable Zoom Lens * ACOG Scope Barrel * Suppressor * Long Barrel * Hollow Point * ARK (Easter Egg) Underbarrel * Grip * Bayonet * Grenade Launcher * Shotgun * Flamethrower * Tactical Knife * Flashlight Mod * Stock * Dual Mag * FMJ * High Caliber * Laser Sight * Quickdraw Handle * Dual Wield * Rapid Fire * Extended Mag * Heartbeat Sensor * Explosive Bolts Pack-a-Punch (Ephemeral Enhancement and Max Prestige only) * Blast Furnace * Dead Wire * Turned * Fire Works * Thunder Wall * Babymaker * Microwave Lethal * Frag * Semtex * Thermite * C4 * Trip Mine * Hell's Retriever * Matryoshka Dolls Tactical * Flashbang * Shock Charge * EMP * Smoke * Teleport Grenade * Nano Shot * Dome Shield * Teddy Fighter (Easter Egg) Multiplayer Perks, Wildcards, and Suit Upgrades Tier One * Lightweight * Hardline * Blind Eye * Flak Jacket * Ghost Tier Two * Toughness * Cold Blooded * Fast Hands * Hard Wired * Scavenger Tier Three * Dexterity * Extreme Conditioning * Engineer * Tactical Mask * Dead Silence * Awareness Wildcards * Primary Gunfighter * Secondary Gunfighter * Overkill * Underkill * Perk 1 Greed * Perk 2 Greed * Perk 3 Greed * Danger Close * Tactician Suit Upgrades * Shield * Overclock * Stim * Exo * Wall Run * Trophy System * Grapple Hook * Night Vision Scorestreaks * UAV (425) * RC-XD (450) * Hunter Killer Drone (525) * Care Package (Field Order) * Counter-UAV (600) * Guardian (650) * Hellstorm Missile (700) * Lightning Strike (750) * Sentry Gun (800) * Dragon Fire (850) * A.G.R. (900) * Stealth Chopper (975) * Orbital VSAT (1000) * Escort Drone (1100) * EMP (1200) * Warthog (1300) * Lodestar (1400) * VTOL Warship (1500) * Swarm (1600) * Tactical Nuke (Hidden) (Nuketown Mix and Nuketown Destroyed only) (2500) Gametypes Normal * Team Deathmatch * Free for All * Domination * Demolition * Kill Confirmed * Hardpoint * Capture the Flag * Search and Destroy * King of the Hill * War Mode (War Maps only) Party * Gun Game * Melee Game * Prop Hunt * Gesture Warfare * Sharpshooter * Sniper's Dream * One in the Chamber Bouns * Battle Royale Camos Campaign * Arctic * Jungle * Huntsman * Woodlums Multiplayer * Jungle Tech * Ash * Flectarn * Heat Stroke * Snow Job * Dante * Integer * 6 Speed * Policia * Ardent * Burnt * Bliss * Battle * Chameleon * Gold * Dimond Zombies * Contagious * Fear * WMD * Red Hex * Lucid Black Market Common * Contrast * Dust * Field * Hallucination * Inferno * Royal * Stealth * Timber * Verde Rare * Zombies * Pack-a-Punch * Jungle Party * Pixal * Cyborg * Spark * Sunshine * Violet * Energeon Legendary * Afterlife * Firebrand * Gem * Intensity * Swindler Epic * Weaponized 115 * Topaz * Garnet * Sapphire * Emerald * Arnethyst * Arcane Fire * Atomic Fire * Cosmic * Wartorn * Storm * Ritual * Dark Matter * Overgrowth Extra * Dragon Fire * Into the Void * Ghillie * Active Camo Zombies Weapons Zombies Zombies mode remains largely unchanged. However, the player cannot double Pack-a-Punch weapons until the player has completed a small easter egg on the Zombies map Biker's Wrath. As for weapon loadouts, the player can customize each gun like in Call of Duty: Black Ops III and Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare in the pre-game lobby. Characters Campaign * Time Travelers Deadkillers * "Tank" Dempsey (Primis) * Nikolai Belinski (Primis) * Takeo Masaki (Primis) * Edward Richtofen (Primis) * Abigail "Misty" Briarton * Samuel J. Stuhlinger * Marlton Johnson * Russman Zombies * Donald Trump * Hillary Clinton * Bernie Sanders * Ted Cruz * Skylar Henning * Dave Herd * Zack Battleman * Robert Van Alexander * US Army Rangers * Russian Spetznaz * Misty * Marlton * Samuel * Russman * C.I.A. Agents * C.D.C. Agents * "Roach" * O'Ryan "OOthehunter" * Chris "SgtBlockBuster" * TJ "TJtheGod1" * Michael Greene * Harper Lawrence * Kai Kakizaki * John Smith *Rook *"Smokey" *John "Banana" *"Tank" Dempsey *Nikolai Belinski *Takeo Masaki *Edward Richtofen *John F. Kennedy *Robert McNamara *Richard Nixon *Fidel Castro *Sarah Michelle Geller *Robert Englund *Danny Trejo *Michael Rooker *Samantha Maxis (Richtofen's Body) *Zombie *Billy Handsome *Michael "Finn" O'Leary *Salvador "Sal" DeLuca *Albert "Weasel" Arlington *Alcatraz Guard *Alcatraz Prisoner *"Tank" Dempsey (Young) *Nikolai Belnski (Young) *Takeo Masaki (Young) *Edward Richtofen (Young) *Nero Blackstone *Jessica Rose *Floyd Campbell *Jack Vincent *Custom Survivor * S.A.S. Soldiers * Niko Belinski * Romanov Lobachevsky * Boris Vinchivich * Vlad Gornya * Gordon Freeman * Chell * Scout * Coach * Lv Bu * Sergeant * Trigger * Cowboy * Erik Plestabich * Unknown American Soldiers Easter Eggs Small easter eggs can be found in the game, such as wonder weapons being in Campaign levels and Multiplayer maps. Wonder Weapons * In the campaign level, Eye of the Storm, after exiting the time machine, there is a table to the right of where the machine lands. On the table is a strange looking gun. If the player picks up the gun the name will say, "???". If the player kills five zombies in two seconds with the gun, the screen will shake. Once that happens, place the gun back to the time machine and insert it into a slot that's on the machine. After three seconds, the Zap Gun Mark II will pop out for the player to use for remainder of the level. * In the multiplayer map Radiation, if the player drives an RC-XD through the RC-XD tunnels and run over all four pressure plates in eight seconds, a secret door will open in the map, where the player can obtain the Nuclear Fusion Reactor-16. The door will stay open for players who have completed this easter egg. The weapon can only be obtained once per game for balancing reasons. * In the multiplayer map Nuketown Mix, if you shoot off the heads of the mannequins in less than two minutes, the ARK attachment will be available ONLY for the player who did the Easter egg in the fallout bunker. * In the multiplayer map, Fog, if someone were to make ten kills as Michael Myers in the large cabin a box will open in the underground section of the map, rewarding ONLY the player who did this the Smiley wonder weapon. Once the player has done the ten kills they will change back to normal and can go get their reward. * The Yin Blade can be unlocked and selected in the player's loadout as a special melee weapon once the player has played a total of 50 matches on the map Day of the Departed. Once it is unlocked, it can also appear in the special Mystery Box Easter Egg the player does not have the weapon equipped. Song * The map, Day of the Departed, features a special song called Day of the Departed by The Fold, which can be activated by shooting all of the lanterns found on the map. Shooting all of them will give all of the lanterns in the map a green color and the song will activate. * Find the three Teddy Bears on the map Nuketown Destroyed and one of six Treyarch Easter egg songs will play. Those songs are; ** Beauty of Annihalation ** Abracadavre ** Archangel ** Dead Again ** Dead Ended ** The Gift Mystery Box * A special one time use per-player Mystery Box can be found on the map, Day of the Departed. To get to it, the player must plant C4 on a cracked part of the wall found in the storage room of the Golden Dragon DVD store. Blowing up the wall will reveal the Mystery Box. The player must repeat the process of blowing up the wall each game the player plays on the map. However, it will stay open for the whole match that you are currently playing. You can keep the weapon you got after death for the remainder of the match. Other * In the manor section of the map, Operation Breakout, there's a box next to the fire place. Get 5 kills in one life inside the manor, and the box will open ONLY for the player who did this awarding them Nano Gloves for them to scale buildings for the rest of the match. * This Easter egg has a prerequisite. On the map, Nuketown Destroyed, you must have either Ephemeral Enhancement or Max Prestige. If you're doing this with Ephemeral Enhancement, then you need to be lucky enough to get Dead Wire to do this. If you're Max Prestige, then you must equip Dead Wire on your gun. Once you've acquired Dead Wire, you need to shoot all three power transformers outside the map to short them out. The fence that blocks off the rest of the map will then fly into the sky a la "buying open debris", thus expanding the map giving more area to play. Editions Hardened Edition * Multiplayer Beta (Discontinued) * Base game * Nuketown MIx multiplayer map* * Nuk3town Zombies zombie map* * Two camos for gun customization; Dragon Fire and Into the Void * Collectible steelbook * Call of Duty: Undead Warfare's soundtrack * Call of Duty: Undead Warfare's Easter Egg soundtrack (a soundtrack of every Easter Egg song in the game) Digital Deluxe Edition * Multiplayer Beta (Discontinued) * Base game * Nuketown MIx multiplayer map* * Nuk3town Zombies zombie map* * Two camos for gun customization; Dragon Fire and Into the Void * Call of Duty: Undead Warfare's soundtrack * Call of Duty: Undead Warfare's Easter Egg soundtrack (a soundtrack of every Easter Egg song in the game) * Season Pass Wonder Weapon Edition * Multiplayer Beta (Discontinued) * Base game * Nuketown MIx multiplayer map* * Nuk3town Zombies zombie map* * Two camos for gun customization; Dragon Fire and Into the Void * Collectible steelbook * Call of Duty: Undead Warfare's soundtrack * Call of Duty: Undead Warfare's Easter Egg soundtrack (a soundtrack of every Easter Egg song in the game) * Season Pass * Life sized replica of the Ray Gun Mark II *Available to everyone now Gallery Resurrection Poster.png|The poster for Resurrection. Nightmare Poster.png|The poster for Nightmare. Apocalypse Poster.png|The poster for Apocalypse. Salvation Poster.png|The poster for Salvation. Redemption Poster.jpg|The poster for Redemption. Trivia * The "new and original" maps are actually maps made by other users here on the wiki. Thanks to Greedyselfish, RisingSun2013, Zombiebloods, and RoachTheIntelCollector. *cough* go check out their maps *cough* * Once the player has reached max prestige, all of the guns they unlock will be Pack-a-Punched forever. They can also put any of the Pack-a-Punch attachments on any gun. This will do added damage to other players and zombies, however the attachments only work on zombies. ** If the player does choose to equip a Pack-a-Punch attachment, that is the only attachment they are allowed to have. * Pack-a-Punch attachments in multiplayer only work on zombies. They have no effect on other players. The Turned attachment, however, makes it so the zombies effected by it won't attack your team. Only enemy players and other zombies. Zombies effected by turned in multiplayer have more health. * The Witch Doctor melee weapon is a large syringe filled with a liquefied version of a mix of Nova 6 and Element 115. * The Black Market returns however CODPoints DO NOT. If you want to get something from the updates you'll need to get Cryptokeys the old fashioned way and a lot of luck. ** The same can be said for Dr. Monty's Factory and getting Liquid Divinium. ** It is impossible to get duplicates in the Black Market, so you will always get something new. This is to compensate for not having CODPoints. * A Call of Duty community event in both multiplayer and zombie modes happened on 5/16/2017 where if the whole community can get 500,000,000 headshots, everyone will get three calling cards and the Apothicon Sword melee weapon. ** Another community challenge for headshots awarded every player three calling cards and the Ghillie camo for gun customization on 9/15/17 ** Another community challenge on 1/6/18 started that awards the Active Camo for gun customization as well as three calling cards. The challenge being to get 500,000,000 headshots as usual. * The Underkill wildcard allows you to have two secondaries. * Field Orders from Call of Duty: Ghosts return as well as customizable scorestreaks from Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. * Every gametype in multiplayer (with the exception of Party game modes) has a hardcore version of it. ** In each hardcore mode, zombies can only be killed with head shots. * Melee Game is basically Gun Game with all the melee weapons instead. * King of the Hill is essentially the game mode of the same name from Team Fortress 2. * Thanks to Crystar800 for allowing me to use her ammo types, Babymaker and Microwave. ** Babymaker shrinks down the zombies similar to the 31-79 JGb215, while Microwave inflates and causes zombies to explode similar to the Wave Gun. * Paintshop returns, however Gunsmith does not. Every multiplayer and zombies weapon (including wonder weapons) can be painted. * All bonus maps that were not a pre-order bonus were added in at a later date. ** Multiplayer maps are free, while zombie maps are $5. * Prop Hunt has no zombies in it, being the only game mode that is just Player vs. Player. * Gesture Warfare is the same as the mode in Infinite Warfare. * Special thanks to Jenkins S115 SII for letting me use his PC Mod idea. * Sniper's Dream is a game mode in which you can only use sniper rifles. * In Dogfight mode, every time you spawn in, you will randomly spawn in as either the planes from WWII, a modern day jet fighter, an X-Wing, or a TIE Fighter. ** If you're on the Black Ops faction, you'd be an X-Wing, while if you're CDP you'd be a TIE Fighter. ** These are only cosmetic changes and do not give any sort of performance boost.